Taking Chances
by dreamgoddess'92
Summary: The team realizes that consequences and previous heartaches be damned, some chances need to be taken. JJ/Rossi, Morgan/Garcia and Hotch/Prentiss parings.
1. Coffee

Hello there my pretties! (I'm still in the Halloween spirit)

So, this is just a little 3 chapter collection of oneshots revolving around three couples! *laugh* They all sort of interconnect though so that's why it's one story based on one song. I thought this song was perfect for all three couples!

I have a bunch of other ideas running around in my head but I decided to write this one and get it out there. I'm going to try to have the whole thing uploaded **today **but I might not depending on if I want you all to wait (because I'm evil like that) or if something else interferes with my writing. (Like my family)

So Chapter One=JJ/Rossi, Chapter Two=Morgan/Garcia and Chapter Three=Hotch/Prentiss (duh-like you didn't see that one coming lol)

I do not own Criminal Minds--If I did Strauss would be dead and Hotch would grow a pair and claim what was his! (that's Emily btw. Oh and Foyet would be dead as well!) I also do not own "Taking Chances" by Céline Dion.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Don't know much about your life_

_Don't know much about your world_

_But don't want to be alone tonight_

_on this planet they call earth_

JJ was debating on whether or not to go home.

Since she and Will had their big fight a few nights previous, JJ had been reluctant to leave the office. Henry was truly the only reason she managed to get in her car at the end of the day and face an awkward confrontation with Will. Though he had mentioned that they should separate for a few days to figure things out. He'd be living in a hotel starting tomorrow. JJ didn't want to intrude on his moments with their son. JJ wondered how they were going to work this one out.

JJ got up from her chair and sighed as she looked down at the endless case files on her desk. She felt an old familiar urge to just throw them on the floor, but she didn't. That wasn't a very professional decision. JJ decided to grab another cup of coffee and hit the files again once she had a few moments to collect her thoughts.

The bullpen was empty except for Emily who was lost in her own little world. JJ saw her friend glancing up at Hotch's office where their leader was diligently working. JJ's heart went out to Emily and felt hers skip as she saw Rossi's light was still on. Maybe she'd pay him a visit after she got some coffee.

"You want a cup?" JJ asked Emily gesturing to the little kitchen area. Emily looked up startled. "JJ, what are you still doing here?" she asked. "I wanted to tackle a few more case files before I headed home. What about you?" JJ asked already knowing Emily's real reason for staying so late.

"Same." Emily replied ignoring the knowing look JJ shot her. "Liar." JJ said smiling at the faint coloring in Emily's cheeks. Emily wasn't one to lie, especially not to the team. "So are you." Emily accused smirking in satisfaction as JJ's smile slid from her face. JJ hadn't told anyone about her fight with Will, but then again the team just seemed to pick up on things like that: Emily especially.

"Well, do you want some or not?" JJ said avoiding Emily's questioning stare. Emily sighed, knowing JJ wouldn't give up anything so easily. "No, I should probably go home." Emily said defeated and began to pack up her stuff. JJ frowned in sympathy. She patted Emily's shoulder and wished her a good night. JJ knew how concerned Emily had become about Hotch of late: JJ also knew that Emily harbored more than friendship like feeling for the stoic man.

JJ knew Emily had it rough.

"Night JJ." Emily said smiling at her friend and with one last look at Hotch's office she was gone.

JJ wondered if Hotch was blind, dumb or perhaps both as she made her coffee. Though it was not her place to play matchmaker; that was Garcia's job. JJ didn't notice that she was not alone. Rossi had heard JJ and Emily's conversation and felt curiosity get the best of him. He had noticed JJ's change in behavior recently and he wanted to know what had the young woman so reluctant to go home. He had a pretty good guess though and he hoped he was wrong.

"Isn't it a bit late for you to still be here?" Rossi asked startling JJ to the point that she spilled her coffee on the counter. "Dammit." JJ cursed under her breath but smiled at Rossi who had some napkins already handy. He cleaned up her mess as he waited for her reply. JJ hesitated, wondering what trick the older profiler was up to now.

"I don't think so." JJ finally replied as Rossi started to make his own cup of coffee. Rossi chuckled at her reply and they lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"Is there a particular reason as to why you're putting off going home, or do you simply enjoy looking at those gruesome case files on your desk that much?" Rossi finally asked watching as JJ's eyes darkened and her body visibly curled up in defense.

Oh he hit the nail on the head this time.

JJ, deciding it was better to bite the bullet and just tell someone replied, "Will and I got into it a few days ago. He thinks we need some time apart to figure things out." She was looking at her coffee when she said this and didn't notice the small spark of hope in Rossi's eyes.

"I'm sorry Jen." Rossi said using the nickname he had called her a few weeks previous during a hard case. JJ had liked it and allowed him to call her that whenever he wanted. Though, to escape the looks he knew the team would give him, Rossi normally called her that when they were alone: Something JJ was thankful for.

"Honestly Dave it's alright." JJ said meeting his eyes. She had thought about it for some time now about how she and Will had seemingly grown apart. It hurt to think about, but people grow apart all the time. JJ knew that parents couldn't always make it work, most of her team's parents were good examples of said fact. Regardless it still made her sad that Henry might not have Will around as much as he wanted.

JJ just couldn't bring herself to settle though. She didn't merely want someone she was comfortable with; she wouldn't be that woman. JJ had a feeling that Will was just that; comfortable. Part of her wished she could settle, for Henry's sake.

Rossi, noticing that JJ was deep in thought gently touched her arm, which brought her back. "Hey, I know I don't have the best track record with relationships," Rossi said making JJ smile, "but if you need to talk about it, I'm here."

JJ patted his hand that was resting on her arm. "Thanks Dave. I really appreciate it," she said sincerely and found herself lost in his warm eyes. He was a man who a woman didn't simply settle with. He had that passion that JJ had so longed for. JJ and Rossi had gotten closer since Foyet. Rossi had been worried about Hotch and the team but wouldn't share his worry with anyone. JJ though had managed to get past his self-resilience and together they managed to help each other with their worries.

JJ was happy to know she wasn't the only one who noticed the knife that Emily and Hotch's relationship balanced on. Rossi was two steps away from beating Hotch up for letting Emily slip through his fingers if he wasn't careful.

Rossi's eyes flickered to JJ's lips and silently scolded himself. Here she was upset about her spat with Will and he was thinking about kissing her. He really had no boundaries. JJ noticed his eyes flicker to her lips and inwardly chuckled. No doubt he was weighing the pros and cons of kissing her when in reality JJ didn't need to. She'd be lying if she didn't admit she had often thought of Rossi in a romantic way. Will and Henry had held her back though.

It was too soon to enter a relationship with Rossi, but if JJ was right she and Will weren't going to last. There were so many 'maybes' and 'what-ifs' to consider but JJ didn't really care. She was tired of being comfortable. She wanted to take a chance. So she did.

JJ leaned in and gently pressed her lips to Rossi's.

Rossi was shocked beyond belief as JJ kissed him. His brain sort of short-circuited. He hadn't wanted to push her, but here she was kissing him! JJ pulled back and smiled at Rossi's widened eyes.

"Jen…" he began but JJ shook her head.

"I know this is risky and I still have things to work out with Will, but I'm tired of pretending that I'm happy with him when I think I can be much more happier with you. I promise we can talk about this later, but for now I just want to try this…us." JJ said honestly.

Rossi was blown away once more. JJ, the woman that had preoccupied his heart and mind for months, was entertaining the idea of a relationship with him! Rossi couldn't believe that he could be that lucky. He felt his lips quirk up in a smile as he realized this was for real.

"I'd like that Jen." Rossi said and swooped down and claimed another kiss. JJ felt better than she had in days and knew that this was a leap well worth taking.

_You don't know about my past and_

_I don't have a future figured out_

_And maybe this is going too fast_

_And maybe it's not meant to last_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there you have it! I was really nervous about writing JJ/Rossi. I wanted to make them as believable as possible, so I hope you enjoyed it. *laugh*

Next chapter, as I said before, will be Morgan/Garcia (which in my opinion will be way easier to write.) I would very much appreciate it if you reviewed! It makes me happy. =)

Peace out!


	2. Tissues

Hey there everyone!

So I didn't really intent on posting the second chapter today but I think I've decided to just post them all today. I still have so much time today to write the third chapter I figure 'what the heck?' Plus if I get all of this story up today that will let me focus on the others I have yet to start. I love it when I can just spend the entire day writing. *laugh*

So, this chapter is a bit longer than the first--not really my intention in the beginning but oh well. I think the last chapter will be a little longer (or about the same length) as this one.

I hope you all enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_But what do you say to taking chances_

_What do you say to jumping off the edge_

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below_

_Or a hand to hold, or hell to pay_

_What do you say?_

Garcia was having the worst day ever.

Well, in retrospect it probably wasn't the worst day ever but it came pretty damn close. For starters, her alarm didn't go off so the boss man had to call her and wake her up. Hotch had not been the happiest camper when she answered the phone. So to avoid an angrier Hotch monster, Garcia rushed around her little apartment, knocking down a few things in the process. It didn't help that she had spent majority of her night crying and gorging herself on chocolate ice cream.

Kevin had broken it off last night.

Garcia had to admit she had seen it coming, but at the same time she had been blind sighted by his sudden exclamation that they were over. He had been really sweet about it though, and she knew he was considering not only his professional life but her own. He had been offered another super secret job and instead of risking another hacking accident with Garcia he had taken the job and told her it'd be better if they saw other people. For the time being that is.

Garcia wasn't sure what she was more upset about. The fact he broke up with her or the fact he was assuming she'd get back together with him after he got back-if he got back at all! So due to the fierce amounts of crying and lack of sleep Garcia was clumsy and managed to fall down and hurt her ankle. Garcia cursed a blue streak as she managed to get up, get dressed, and rush out of the house looking like a grumpy rainbow fairy with her vivid colors and her sunken eyes.

Traffic had been a horror and that ended up making Garcia more late than she already had been. Oh, let's not forget to mention how in her hurry she had spilt some coffee down her shirt as she tried to get in her car. Garcia was cursing the fates as she stormed into the BAU. Before Hotch could say anything to her, Garcia shot him a look that would have most serial killers cupping themselves in fear.

"Sorry I'm late. You know where to reach me if you need anything." Garcia said ignoring the smile Morgan had saved for her and the sympathetic looks from JJ and Emily who of course, knew what had happened. Hotch was taken aback at her disheveled appearance and her heated tone. He hadn't meant to snap at her when he called this morning and he certainly hoped her bad mood wasn't due to his curt wake up call.

Hotch turned to look at Emily for answers who just shook her head and mouthed, 'You don't wanna know.' Taking Emily's word for it he nodded and turned to the team. "You know the drill, JJ's got a case for us." The others started to make their way to the conference room except for Morgan who was standing in shock by his desk. His baby girl always had some sassy comment for him in the morning; it threw him off seeing her in such a state.

Emily looked back at Morgan and called his name. He turned to her, questions in his eyes. "She'll talk to you when she's ready. For now, we need to get going." Emily said smiling at him. Emily wondered if Morgan and Garcia would finally hook up after this latest development. It was painfully obvious to her that they loved each other. Morgan nodded and walked towards her. Emily patted his shoulder. "She'll be okay," she said reassuringly and the two of them followed the others.

- - - - - - - - -

Garcia did her best to focus on the case at hand. Two days ago the team had left her and it sucked. Her gang of super heroes fortunately caught a case that was in state. This made Garcia very happy because she simply hated it when they were far away. She had already been called on twice for their mission and she couldn't help but feel a little better after joining in some normal playful banter with her chocolate God. Morgan always knew how to make her feel better no matter what the personal drama included.

Garcia had been in love with Derek Morgan for what felt like years. She secretly believed they had been in love in their past lives. Though seeing herself and seeing the girls Derek normally went after made her believe that perhaps the past was all they would have. She was not Derek Morgan's type. Not by a long run. Thinking about that made Garcia depressed again and groaned as her phone went off.

"You have reached the all-knowing ruler Garcia the Great. State your request peasant and I may humor thee." Garcia said smiling as Emily's chuckle filled her ears.

"Alright Garcia the Great I need a list of males 25-35 who have recently lost their jobs due to job cuts in this area. Also cross check that with a list of men who have lost their wives in the past year or so." Emily said.

"Oh, you couldn't give me anything harder to do?" Garcia replied using her magical fingers to bring up the information her friend had requested. "Not really. This case isn't taking as much time as the rest of us thought it would. We might be back tonight if we're lucky." Emily said.

"Well, consider yourself lucky my dear. James Sacks, thirty-two, recently unemployed and his wife died six months ago due to a robbery at a gas station just outside of your lovely little town. Am I good or am I good?" Garcia asked excited at the prospect of the team coming home soon.

"You're amazing. We'll see you soon Garcia. Hope you're feeling better." Emily laughed and hung up. Garcia smiled. Emily and JJ had been great at checking up on her during the case. They were the amazing ones. With JJ and Will's relationship on the rocks and Emily's pining after Hotch they sure managed to do their job and take care of the team with superhero-like finesse.

Garcia wondered what she did to end up working for a man who was so dense sometimes. It wasn't that she didn't love working for Hotch; that wasn't it at all. Nor did she think he couldn't do his job. Garcia just didn't understand how boss man didn't see what he had right in front of him. Emily was one hell of a woman and she was there; right there for him! Garcia just didn't understand it, not one bit.

Garcia knew there were rules against fraternization, but honestly no one followed them! Rossi, the main reason for those rules, didn't even follow them. Garcia was willing to bet her job that he and JJ had a secret thing going on. Garcia was happy for her blonde friend; God knows JJ deserves to be happy in a relationship instead of simply being content.

Garcia wanted nothing more than for her team to be happy. Hotch needed to see that Emily was totally in love with him and that he needed to get off his drill sergeant butt and do something about it. Reid needed a girlfriend in a serious way. Morgan needed to quit chasing tail and settle down; even if it wasn't with Garcia herself. Hopefully Rossi and JJ could make whatever it was between them work. Not to mention, Garcia wanted to be happy as well.

Sighing, Garcia continued to daydream about her noir hero and wait for her team to get safely home.

- - - - - - - -

Once the team was back in the office Morgan rushed to the dungeon to see what had his baby girl all blue. He ignored the snickers of Emily and JJ and the smiles of Reid and the others as he tossed his stuff on the desk and hurried off. They hadn't alerted Garcia when their plane had landed so he hoped to get the jump on her.

It made Morgan's blood boil as he thought of Garcia upset. It made him want to find the bastard who made her sad and beat his ass to a bloody pulp. No one messed with his Garcia and got away with it. Morgan didn't know when she became 'his' in his mind, but he liked it. Garcia really was his God given solace and he'd spend the rest of his life proving that to her if he had to.

It wasn't until she had been shot that he realized that he loved her. With every fiber of his being he loved Penelope Garcia like a man should love a woman. He didn't know what he'd do without her sunny outlook and her flirtatious behavior. She kept him sane in a world full on insanity.

He didn't knock on her door, which was open, but he just stood in her doorway as he watched her type a mile a minute on her keyboard. He managed to see the box of tissues by her desk and the pile of them in her trashcan under it. He mentally cursed himself for not figuring out what was wrong in the first place.

"Baby girl, don't you ever stop working?" he asked finally making is presence known. Garcia stopped typing, turned to face him and smiled. "What makes you think I'm working handsome? I could very well be chatting on an online sex site for all you know." Garcia laughed as Morgan's eyes got wide. She loved playing with him.

"Why chat online when you have me?" Morgan asked as he sundered into her office smiling that sly smile that made Garcia's pulse quicken. Morgan loved playing with her.

"Well my stud muffin, you were gone so I had to pass the time with someone else." Garcia fired back turning around all the way to face him as he reached her side. "I'm back now sweet thing. You don't need someone else anymore." Morgan said and grabbed Garcia by the hands and pulled her up.

"My, my. Feeling daring are we Derek?" Garcia joked trying to quiet her pounding heart as his dark eyes clashed with hers. Morgan chucked but then got serious. "What's wrong baby girl?" he asked gently.

Garcia cringed. She should've known he was trying to get her to tell him something. "What makes you think something's wrong?" Garcia said dodging his question. Morgan sighed. "Don't do that Penelope. Tell me what's got my baby girl so upset," he said wrapping his arms around her back, holding her to him.

Garcia frowned and looked down. She knew she couldn't keep it from him forever so she gave him. She buried her head in his chest and Morgan could barely make out her reply. But he did.

"Kevin broke up with me." Garcia said and tried to hold back her tears. She didn't want to get his shirt wet. Morgan said nothing as she cried into his chest. He simply rubbed her back and held her in his arms. He was torn between being furious as Lynch and being so happy that now he might have a chance with her. He finally could tell her how he felt. Though he wasn't sure if now was the right time.

Garcia had stopped crying and she pulled away from his arms much to Morgan's disappointment. "I'm sorry baby girl." Morgan said sincerely and watched as she wiped her eyes with another tissue. Garcia managed to smile at him. "Oh don't be handsome. I guess it just wasn't meant to be," she said cheerfully trying to ignore the dark look in Morgan's eyes. Either he was pissed or excited and Garcia for the life of her couldn't tell which it was. She hoped he wouldn't hunt down Kevin and hurt him or anything. Knowing Morgan though it was a distinct possibility.

"But I am sorry. I'm sorry I let him hurt you." Morgan said trying to convey to Garcia what he meant. He wasn't exactly sure how to go about this. It was his Garcia and he couldn't screw this up.

"Derek it's not your fault. Really, I'm okay. I guess this just means there's someone else out there for me. Gotta stay positive." Garcia said smiling at him. Morgan nodded but didn't say anything. He figured it was now or never. Morgan pulled Garcia back into his arms and crushed his lips against hers in a fever. Garcia was floored. Morgan was kissing her! Garcia had only dreamed of this moment for so long.

If this was a dream she was going to be really pissed.

Garcia responded much to Morgan's relief and they were lost in each other for what felt like hours. Garcia finally needed to breathe and she rested her head against Morgan's chest as she processed everything that had just conspired. She was elated beyond everything and by the way Morgan was holding her so was he.

"Pen, I'm sorry I didn't make it clear to you how I really feel about you sooner." Morgan said kissing her head. Garcia felt tears prick at her eyes once more but these were happy tears. Garcia looked up and smiled at Morgan. "I forgive you Derek," she said and kissed him again. Morgan felt relieved as he and Garcia began to take the many needed steps in the right direction.

_I just want to start again_

_And maybe you could show me how to try_

_And maybe you could take me in_

_Somewhere underneath your skin_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah, it makes me smile! *laugh* I can't wait to write this last chapter. I think I'm way better at H/P than any of the others, but it's cool. I partly did this fanfic to expand my skills by working with other pairings, so I hope it's working. I really love writing Garcia though because she's funny and it's lots of fun getting to write the flirtatious behavior between her and Morgan!

Hope you all enjoyed it!

Peace out.


	3. Chicken

So I decided to just get it over with and finish my story today! I felt inspired enough to attempt it. *smile*

I didn't feel like making you all wait just in case anyone really **really** wanted me to finish it. I hope I'm doing a good enough job with the couples that aren't Hotch/Emily. I pretty much hate it how Spence is like on his own when the team couples up like this.

Please enjoy and reviews = most welcome!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And I had my heart beaten down,_

_but I always come back for more_

_There's nothing like love to pull you up_

_When you're laying down on the floor there_

Contrary to his team's beliefs, Hotch was not a dumb man.

Nor was he a chicken as Dave had called him earlier that week. Hotch was fully aware of Emily's changing feelings towards him and he did plan on dealing with it. Eventually. The problem was, Hotch wasn't sure how to go about dealing with Emily. He was sure of his feelings for her, without a doubt. He just wasn't sure if he was in the right mindset to be with her in that way. The romantic way.

Or maybe Dave was right. Maybe he was a chicken.

Hotch did pride himself on picking up in the subtle changes within his team though. He noticed how Dave and JJ had formed a progressive bond and how Morgan finally wised up and manages to catch Garcia before she escaped him again. Seeing his team so content and happy with one aspect of their lives made Hotch breathe a little easier. The team functioned better like this.

Hotch had no problem turning a blind eye to the small touches Rossi would give JJ when they were in close proximity to each other and the long kisses on the cheek Morgan would bestow upon Garcia before they left for an out of town case. To be honest Hotch was jealous of the relationships his team had formed with each other. Though it wasn't like he couldn't have the same thing with a certain dark haired teammate of his. Emily, Hotch knew, was more than willing to give him a relationship.

Yeah, he was a chicken.

- - - - - - - -

"Okay team, we'll pick up here tomorrow." Hotch told his weary teammates as they sat around a table at the police head quarters in Saluda, NC. They had only just gotten home when Strauss had requested they go to North Carolina for a particularly bad case. The team had protested but nonetheless managed to behave like good little BAU profilers and left home as soon as they could. They were running on coffee and hungry stomachs, which didn't add up to a successful team. That was why Hotch called it a night earlier than he normally did.

"Thank God." Emily muttered and stood up to stretch. JJ verbally agreed as Reid mentioned a little dinner the gang could eat at. "Count me in, I'm starving." Morgan said grabbing his light jacket. Emily laughed. "You're always starving," she said. Morgan laughed and lightly pushed her out of his way. Emily, not noticing the chair to the left of her, tripped on it as Morgan pushed her and almost went down. Hotch managed to stop her fall by grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him. The team watched in amusement as Emily's cheeks turned a little rosy and Hotch fought to repress his grin.

"You alright Prentiss?" Hotch asked as he let go of her arm once she steadied herself. She nodded. "Yeah, thanks Hotch." Emily said grabbing her own coat as she rushed after Morgan who, seeing the look in her eyes, managed to disappear. Hotch nodded at watched as she caught up with Morgan and he heard the others laugh as she hit Morgan upside the head. Morgan turned and laughed at her red face. She hit him again and stormed off to the cars ignoring his not so sincere apologies.

"I still say you're a chicken Aaron." Rossi said once the others had left the office. Hotch turned to Rossi quirking an eyebrow at the older man. Rossi put his hands up in surrender and quickly joined the rest of the team for a nice late dinner. Hotch sighed and found he had to agree with his old friend. What was he going to do?

Dinner went by quickly, mostly because the team was too tired to draw it out like they normally did. Emily had to keep nudging a dozing JJ while Morgan had fun messing with a drossy Reid. Hotch was quiet as he studied Emily across the table. If she felt his eyes on her, she gave no inclination of it. She barely touched her food though and that did concern Hotch. She normally had a healthy appetite on cases. JJ slumped against Emily again and she smiled.

"I think we should call it a night before I'm forced to carry JJ out of here." Emily said laughing as JJ jerked up at the sound of her name. The others laughed and Hotch agreed. One by one they got out of the booth they were sitting in and walked towards the cars. Emily stayed behind and got her wallet out. Hotch started to protest but seeing this, Emily shook her head. "It's my turn. You got it last time," she said and laid down enough money for their food and a more than generously sized tip.

Hotch didn't argue but he did wait for her, which surprised Emily. Together they walked out of the diner in a comfortable silence. Morgan and Reid had already left so JJ and Rossi were waiting for Emily and Hotch by their car. Rossi and JJ traded suspicious glances with each other that didn't go unnoticed by Emily and Hotch. Emily choked back a chuckle as JJ winked at her and Hotch rolled his eyes at Rossi's smirk. The girls sat in the back as the guys were in the front talking about the case.

Emily was tired but she couldn't fall asleep. JJ was halfway to dream land when they reached the hotel. Emily reached over and gently shook her friend on the arm. "JJ, we're here." Emily said quietly smiling as Rossi opened the door on JJ's side. JJ opened her eyes and groaned. Rossi and Emily laughed.

"I'm glad you find my exhaustion funny." JJ said dryly but didn't protest as Rossi helped her out of the car. Emily had to choke back her satisfaction as JJ relaxed into Rossi's arms. "Careful Romeo, don't drop her." Emily joked ignoring the glare JJ managed to toss her. Rossi found Emily's comment funny though and helped JJ into the hotel with one arm around her waist and the other holding her arm.

Hotch opened Emily's door for her, once again surprising Emily, and together they walked to their own hotel rooms. By the time they reached JJ and Emily's room Rossi was closing their door. "She's out. Dead to the world and all those in it." Rossi said smiling at the two of them. "Can't say I blame her. I think we're all pretty tired." Emily said grabbing the doorknob.

"I'll see you two in the morning." Emily said looking at Rossi then Hotch. "Night Emily." Rossi said as Hotch said his 'goodnight.' Emily nodded, not really wanting to go to bed, but then opened and closed the door behind her trying to decipher the look in Hotch's eyes.

Rossi and Hotch walked two doors down to their room and Rossi decided he'd let his friend be with his thoughts. He knew Hotch wasn't going to bed anytime soon. "Try to get some sleep Aaron." Rossi said well aware that Hotch was in his own little world. "You too Dave." Hotch replied and sat down on his bed while Rossi went to the bathroom to get changed. Hotch had some things to think about. He didn't think he'd get much sleep tonight with Emily just doors down from him.

- - - - - - -

Emily couldn't sleep, which was no surprise. JJ was snoring quietly next to Emily on her own bed, but that wasn't what was keeping Emily up. Her boss was. Emily couldn't shake the fact that he had been watching her all day. When he had caught her earlier today Emily swore she felt a spark when his bare hands touched her skin. It was enough to invoke shivers down her spine as she laid in her bed. She wondered if he had felt it too. Emily wondered how much longer she could fight back her growing feelings for Hotch. He was a profiler after all, it was only a matter of time before he put two and two together. Though, if he hadn't figured it out now then perhaps he wasn't as smart as she had originally thought.

Emily sighed in frustration. It didn't seem fair that she was stuck awake when the others were asleep. Deciding enough was enough, Emily threw herself from her bed and tossed a jacket on over her tank top and pajama pants. She couldn't live like this. All the indecision, all the doubts. Emily was a brave woman and she'd be dammed if she let Aaron Hotchner get the best of her! Emily went to open her door and got the shock of a lifetime as a familiar face met hers.

Hotch was standing outside her hotel door. He looked like he was just about to knock as well. Emily couldn't have timed that better even if she had tried.

"Hotch…what…?" Emily stuttered. She wasn't exactly sure what to say. Hotch himself looked shocked beyond words and seemed to forget how to speak as he took in her disheveled hair and her tank top, which accented her curves. Emily couldn't help but feel a little flustered as she saw Hotch's eyes trace her figure so thoroughly. His eyes lingered on her chest and Emily all but died as he subconsciously leaned in closer to her body. Emily dared not hope that his eyes darkened because of her. She had spent many nights tossing and turning because of Hotch and she wondered if he did the same while thinking of her.

God, she hoped so.

Hotch had the ability to turn her into a melting pot of hormones and Emily desperately longed to have that affect on him. It seemed for a moment that she did. Emily cleared her throat and smiled as Hotch's eyes darted up to hers and he managed to snap out of his little trance. Emily could get use to this side of Hotch easy.

"Do you need me for something Hotch?" she asked praying he'd say yes and shove her back into her room. Though with JJ in there, it wasn't the best idea. Hotch didn't know how to answer her so he decided to question her instead. "Where are you off to Prentiss?" he asked trying to control his body that longed to be crushed against hers. Emily frowned at his abrupt topic change and decided to be honest.

"Actually, I was on my way to see you Hotch." Emily said and inwardly grinned as her reply threw him off. "Me? What do you need to see me for?" Hotch asked once he regained his thoughts. Her reply had disarmed him.

"I asked you first Hotch." Emily said smirking at him as his eyes widened. She had an idea, though risky, it was still an idea. She wanted him to say she was the reason he was standing outside of her door. She wanted him to admit he felt something between them as well. She wasn't going to say it first and Hotch suddenly realized that. The ball was in his court now. Honestly, Hotch was terrified.

Emily saw the fear behind his eyes and her smile softened. It couldn't be easy for him. Hell, it wasn't easy for Emily either; but Emily knew this was what he wanted. Despite regulations, disregarding punishment, Foyet be dammed this was what they really wanted. Emily had always been a risk taker, she was not a chicken. That's why she gave in, sparing Hotch an awkward conversation, and made the first move.

Hotch would be getting grief from Rossi about that later.

Emily tasted like vanilla and coffee. Hotch tasted like honey and mint. They seemed to devour each other in the hallway of the hotel, not noticing the chuckling from JJ nor the opened doors and beaming smiles of the rest of the team. JJ rolled over to give them some privacy and the team closed their doors. They'd hassle Emily and Hotch later.

Emily broke contact first and smiled at Hotch as he cupped her face tenderly. It was amazing how she managed to burn away his fear like a great flame in the darkness. Emily could feel the tension leave his body and she leaned into his solid frame wrapping her arms around him securely. Hotch's smile shone like a beacon on troubled seas and he looked down at Emily and kissed her softer this time. Emily felt her knees go weak as he kissed her.

All their fears forgotten, along with pretty much everything else, Hotch and Emily stood in their hallway for a good hour just being together before Emily eventually fell asleep standing up. Hotch chuckled and picked her up bridal style and gently placed her in her bed. He covered her up and kissed her forehead choosing to ignore JJ's sigh of approval.

As Hotch shut her door and walked to his own room he finally decided Rossi had been wrong. Aaron Hotchner was no chicken.

_So talk to me, talk to me_

_Like lovers do_

_Walk with me, walk with me_

_Like lovers do_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It always feels so good to finish a story. Honestly, I'm sure many of you who write will agree with me!

I'm not sure when I'll get my next story up; maybe by next weekend. With this being my senior year of high school you'd think my teachers would take it easy on me...but no. They don't so I have lots of homework and home improvement projects I'm working on. But I hope to keep writing and publishing my stories on here come lots of homework or none.

Peace out. =)


End file.
